


she's mine (and i can't believe it)

by PrincessAuroraSnow



Series: i love you (from the beginning to the end) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, fluffy fluff, is there such a thing as too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAuroraSnow/pseuds/PrincessAuroraSnow
Summary: Jughead Jones loves Betty Cooper. And here are the reasons why.





	she's mine (and i can't believe it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm... I don't know how I feel about this one. I hope you like it.

Jughead Jones loved Betty Cooper, plain and simple. She wasn’t perfect, she was messy and broken, just like him.

But that wasn’t the only reason why he loved her, there was an endless list of reasons.

~~~

Betty Cooper was the most beautiful woman in the world to Jughead Jones. 

There were her beautiful, silky blonde locks. Usually kept in a tight ponytail, but the times when she wore it loose, he barely resisted the temptation of backing her into the nearest closet or restroom. As much he enjoyed her hair down, there was nothing Jughead adored more than getting to pull her hair out of the ponytail himself.

Her eyes were probably the things he fell in love with first. They were the brightest green he’d ever seen, and they felt like oceans that you could drown in. Not only were they beautiful, but they were so expressive. Jughead could tell immediately what she was thinking just by looking into them; Betty hated that sometimes.

He especially loved those perfectly shaped pink lips of hers. He loved the way she drew her bottom lip between her teeth when she was nervous. He was nearly obsessed with making her smile for real (which wasn’t too difficult most of the time) just because he knew she grew up having to put on the brave face.

Then there were her hands. He knew that in her world her palms represented her vulnerability, and yet she chose to share it with him. He knew what so few others knew, what she kept hidden under lock and key. When she first showed him her “darkness” something came over him that just made him want to kiss away the pain and he tried.

Her mind was beautiful, full of ideas to help people, full of things to save people. Her soul was heavy with sadness, guilt, and pain from not just her own actions, but everybody else’s. She felt people’s grief as if it were her own, felt their pain as if she was bleeding, and felt their sadness as if she was dying.

And her heart, big enough to crush the mightiest enemies. It was impossible to not love Betty Cooper’s heart, no matter who or what you were, her heart was big enough for you. Jughead loved it because he helped her rebuild it from the ground up. He helped her see the light again after Archie broke it. He saw how big her heart was the day he fell in love with her. The day they questioned his father, the day she said, “I believe you, Jug.” Most of the time no one stayed around long enough to listen to him.

He knew his handiwork on her heart was messy, he knew there were still cuts, gashes, and cracks that could never be repaired. Her mother, her sister, Archie, the Black Hood. But it was messy, and that… suited them.

He knew he wasn’t perfect, he knew he came with baggage and a lot of it. Often times he thought maybe she would be happier with someone else. But he needed her, and, as hard as it was for him to believe, she needed him.

They both woke up some nights, scared, crying, feeling as if they were alone. They needed the other to hold onto. They were both scared, and damaged, and broken. They balanced each other out.

When Archie rejected Betty, he said that he wasn’t good enough for her and he’d never be good enough for her, Jughead felt like that a lot.

But sometimes when he woke up next to her and she was smiling at him and holding onto to him, he felt good enough.

Maybe the blonde, “perfect” girl-next-door cheerleader was the same as the dark, lonely, weirdo outsider.

Who knows? All Jughead Jones knows is that she loves Betty Cooper more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment, or come engage me on tumblr @beaniesandcardigans. <333


End file.
